


comforts

by m0rsm0rdre



Series: Fixation [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Sleepy Cuddles, Somnophilia, accidental coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rsm0rdre/pseuds/m0rsm0rdre
Summary: The door creaks open.Itachi's eyes fly open, his instincts alerted, rousing him from sleep. He sees a small face peeking into his room. "Sasuke?" Sasuke steps into the room, closing the door behind him. "What is it?"





	comforts

**Author's Note:**

> "How it started" companion to this https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894153

The door creaks open.

Itachi's eyes fly open, his instincts alerted, rousing him from sleep. He sees a small face peeking into his room. "Sasuke?" Sasuke steps into the room, closing the door behind him. "What is it?"

"I...I can't sleep," he confesses.

"Oh?"

"C-can I stay here?"

"Of course." Itachi scoots over to make space for him. Sasuke climbs into bed beside him. It's a twin bed but Sasuke is small enough that he can slip right under the covers next to him, curling up against Itachi.

Itachi's arm instinctively wraps around his younger brother, encircling his body. He doesn't get to see Sasuke much these days; he's been so busy with work. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Sasuke nods.

"Don't worry," Itachi says, giving his brother's stiff shoulder muscles a soothing rub. "You'll be a great Academy student." Sasuke nods again, too tired to speak. "Just rest, now," he whispers, holding Sasuke to his chest. Sasuke is already half-asleep, basking in Itachi's warmth, the comfort of his body.

When Sasuke dozes off, Itachi decides to get some rest too. After all, he has to work early in the morning.

He holds Sasuke close to him as he falls asleep.

When he wakes again, it's because the small body pressed against him has suddenly pulled away. Itachi opens his eyes and, following Sasuke's line of eyesight, realizes why. Itachi wants to bury himself under his blanket and never emerge. Sasuke must have woken up with an uncomfortable hardness poking him. How embarassing.

Just when he's about to open his mouth and apologize for his hormonal body's lack of decency, Sasuke puts his hand on the bulge. Itachi stays perfectly still, pretending to be asleep, as his little brother palms him through his pajama pants.

Sasuke tugs Itachi's waistband carefully. Itachi's eyes remain closed, to Sasuke's relief.

Itachi lifts his hips just a little, allowing Sasuke to pull his pants downwards. Let him see, if he wants to so badly. 

Sasuke sits between his legs, peering closely at his brother's erect member--much bigger than his own, with dark hair at the base. After staring at it for a while, Sasuke reaches out and runs his fingers along the shaft and down to his balls. Itachi keeps perfectly still, not grimacing when Sasuke plays with his tender, sensitive sack.

Suddenly, Sasuke is leaning forward and brushing his lips against the head of his swollen dick, swiping Itachi's pre-come with his tongue. He licks again and again, tasting him. Sasuke explores with his mouth the way he just did with his fingers, his curious little tongue memorizing the shape of Itachi's member, up and down and around. He wants to know Itachi, all of him.

Itachi expects him to get bored any second now.

But he doesn't.

Sasuke continues licking away at his hard dick, like it's a delicacy he can't get enough of. He opens his mouth and lowers his head, trying to see how much of his brother he can take. Sasuke makes it a little past the head before he starts to gag. He stays there, enjoying the feel of it, large and throbbing in his mouth.

And then he licks again, his tongue caressing the tip of Itachi's dick while his warm, wet mouth fits perfectly around the head.

The pressure builds in Itachi's loins, making it very hard for him to stay still. Sasuke's licking and licking and Itachi knows if he doesn't stop, he's going to end up with an unpleasant load in his mouth.

"Sasuke..." He murmurs.

Sasuke's eyes widen. He glances up at his brother guiltily, but he _doesn't stop licking._

"Sasuke, I'm...you have to st--"

It's too late. He comes, shocking Sasuke as the white substance spurts onto his lips and over his chin.

"Sorry," he says, wiping Sasuke's face with his hand. "Please forg--"

Sasuke grabs his wrist and licks Itachi's come off of his hand.

Itachi stares, flabbergasted.

"More," he requests, begging with his eyes. Sasuke looks down at his dick. Itachi has a sudden urge to cover himself from his little brother's greedy gaze, but Sasuke's already lowering his head, wetting his lips.

"Stop. I can't."

Sasuke looks disappointed.

"Not right now...but later. If you're good."

Sasuke nods. Then he takes his soft dick into his mouth.

"I said, _later_ \--"

But Sasuke is just holding it in his mouth as he rests his head against Itachi's bare thigh. He's reminded of when Sasuke was a little younger and always putting his mouth on people. His parents had berated him for nibbling on fingers or giving affectionate shoulder bites, but Itachi never told him it was wrong. Sasuke could have him.

Itachi strokes Sasuke's hair as he lies on his thigh, and his little brother hums appreciatively. Itachi can't bring himself to push him away when Sasuke's looking so calm and peaceful, suckling on his cock intuitively as his eyes begin to close.

He's definitely going to be late for work now.


End file.
